Symptômes de gentillesse
by Hisokaren
Summary: Impossible de résumer cette ficlette... Je peux juste vous dire que kan je pars dans mon délire ça devient grave... très grave.... voire même tordu...RIGOLADE assurée ! FIC FINIE et DEDIEE A HELEN SAN. MA GRANDE GAGNANTE


Symptôme de gentillesse...

Auteuse : KKK : Symptôme de gentillesse...

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Portnawak, gros méchant délire... POV de Drago et vraiment totalement OOC... Yaoï (enfin c'est plus suggéré qu'explicité...)

Couple : Euh... Je sais pas y'en a pas vraiment

Disclaimer : Il n'est pas à moi...beuh... TTTT sauf le cafard

Note : En avant-première, je vous présente, une ficlette ! voilà ce que mon cerveau fatigué peut composer à une heure tardive de la nuit... 03H55... c'est encore la nuit ? Boaf ! C'est un tit KDO pour ma cafardinette qui m'a bien fait rire...

Et oui l'épisode avec le cafard, je l'ai écrit à mesure que je le vivais C'est une histoire vraie, sauf que le pied n'appartient pas à Crabe mais à mon cousin

Symptôme de gentillesse...

Je me sens bizarre ce soir. J'ai envie de rire à m'en briser les côtes et à en suffoquer.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi ? C'est juste une envie

Mah ! Oh ! Un cafard ! Il essaye de s'approcher de moi, je regarde autour de moi pour trouver quelque chose à lui lancer en pleine tronche, parce que j'ai peur des cafards.

Ma trousse ? non. Mon bol de café ? non. Mes bouquins ? non... oh ! Une règle ! Oui, ça pourrais faire l'affaire, mais alors que la bestiole approche, je me sens bizarre. J'ai envie de rire. Je la trouve soudain mignonne à croquer. Ses petites pattes, ses longues antennes si mignonnes... Je craque ! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte-moi ! Pas question de laisser s'approcher cette saloperie ! Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut celle-là ? La bagarre ! Si tu veux ! No probs !

_C'est le casse de Brice ! C'est le casse, casse, casse, casse, casse d'Drago ! Donne-moi du cash !_

Elle continue d'avancer, et moi en plaint dans mon délire avec Brice, je lui barre la route avec ma règle. Elle s'arrête tente de dévier l'obstacle, mais je suis rapide ! Néhéhé ! elle m'aura pas cette satané bébête ! Oh ! Elle me regarde. Enfin, je suppose qu'elle me regarde. Elle se présente ! Mademoiselle Cafardinette ! Ouh ! C'est moche ! Mah, bien sûr que Drago c'est mieux non mais ! Attend tu vas voir toi !

_Je m'appelle Drago j'viens d'ailleurs, j'suis magiciens winner ascendant emmerdeur _

_J'suis le roi d'la frime, pas besoin d'notice, sur les eaux de surfaces j'suis le roi d'la casse ! _

_C'est le casse de moi ! C'est le casse de moi ! C'est le casse, casse, casse, casse, casse d'Drago ! Donne-moi du cash !_

_Be nice with moi !_

Alors ? Qu'est-ce t'en dit mam'selle ? Yataaaa ! Cassée ! Elle opte pour un replis stratégique sous mon lit.

_J'me la donne ! J'me la donne ! J'me la donne !_

_Amis ouvrez vos cœurs, non, n'ayez pas peur, je suis magicien amateur..._

_La frime ça rend méchant, moi c'est différent je suis né dans le luxe c'est mon élément..._

_Pas le tien apparemment..._

Ah ! La revoilà ! Elle pensait pouvoir passer sans que je ne la remarque cette sale blatte ! Ma non ! Super règle de la mort-qui-tue, lance ton attaque mur invincible ! Et voilà ! Elle se retrouve encore acculée et doit de nouveau battre en retraite.

Mouahahaha ! Je suis le meilleur !

Oh ! Non ! Elle est partie ! Zut ! Moi qui commençait juste à m'amuser, il fallait qu'elle me laisse tomber !

La rançon de la gloire ? Visiblement...

Mah ! et qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? Ma copine est partie...

Boaf ! J'peux toujours me lancer dans un show endiablé sur la musique de Brice de Nice !

Yataaaa ! Et c'est partit !

Comment ? J'suis con ! Vouais, c'est vré ! Ma j'm'en fous, je le suis depuis qu'Harry m'a embrassé sur la bouche...

C'était très agréable n'empêche... Un goût sucré très doux et grisant...Mm... avec quelque chose d'amer... Amer ?

Merde ! Je viens de plonger ma tête dans mon café... Tousse, tousse... C'est pas vraiment le même goût que les lèvres de mon Harry

Oh ! Une lumière blanche m'apparaît... Etrange... oui, très étrange...

Elle est magnifique et m'inonde d'une douce chaleur... Mm... C'est chaud... C'est très chaud... Ça commence à devenir très très chaud... Ça me brûle... Yaaaaaa, je crame !

J'ouvre les yeux ! La manche de mon manteau est enflammée ! Soudain, un jet d'eau glacée m'attaque par surprise !

Owaaaa ! Ca mort ! Je savais pas que l'eau pouvait mordre ! On en apprend tous les jours ! Quel monde mystérieux !

Je me lève complètement trempé le bras en feu et je regarde mon agresseur.

Oh ! Le cafard est revenu. Il m'a sauvé et a finalement abandonné l'idée de me sauter dessus.

Il se balade gentiment sur mon lit et comme je le trouve vraiment kawai je le laisse faire... Oh-oh ! Il s'approche du lit de Crabe... Il s'apprête à lui grimper sur l'orteil du pied... Mouarf arf arf ! J'en ris déjà ! La tête de Crabe s'il se réveille !

Ah ! Ma chère compagne de voyage ! Tu ne m'as pas laissé tomber ! Tu veux me faire rire ! Hum ! Humeur de cafard oui j'adore ! Je ne suis plus seul alléluia ! Je revis !

Non, en fait, je crois que je suis mort ou du moins je ne vais pas tarder à l'être.

J'ouvre doucement les yeux, pour voir l'horrible visage du professeur Rogue me fixer d'un air mauvais.

Ouh ! Mauvais plan. En fait je m'étais juste assoupit en cour de potion. Je ne sais pas quoi faire ? Je lui souris d'un air goguenard espérant le faire rire ou du moins réagir mais il ne gaze rien... Pfff ! Trop nul !

Mah, j'me retrouve donc en compagnie de mon cher Potter en retenue et le sourire qu'il me lance me fait clairement comprendre qu'il compte bien profiter du fait que nous sommes seuls dans cette grande salle de classe...

Je frémis... Mon cerveau était déjà gravement atteint après son délicieux baiser... Il risquait carrément l'arrêt maladie avec ce qu'Harry projetait de me faire... On aura beau dire, le plus terrifiant des sorciers n'était pas Qui-tu-sais, mais Harry Potter...

Mah... Qu'es-ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi je délire ? Pourquoi je suis joyeux et excité rien qu'à l'idée de me faire ramollir le ciboulot par Potter ?

Peut-être est-ce tout simplement les premiers symptômes de la gentillesse... Oui, ça doit être ça... Je me radoucis au fil du temps... Beuh ! On dirait un vieux gâteux là... Tssk ! Décidément ! Être gentil et heureux ce n'est pas de tout repos !

Mah ! Je m'enfonce déjà dans le rhumatisme cérébral...

Attend une minute... Weasley aussi affiche toujours un air goguenard et complètement niais... ARRRGGHHH !

Non ! Je suis maudit ! Je ne veux pas devenir comme Ronald... Ronald ! Mais depuis quand je l'appelle par son prénom maintenant... Ça y est, je confirme... Je viens de sombrer dans l'abyme profond de la gentille couyonnerie Potterdienne...

Maman... Papa... Cafardinette... Au secours...

FIN

Drago : K, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

KKK : Mouarf arf arf w... Désolée Drago mais j'ai vraiment pas pu m'en empêcher c'est vraiment trop drôle...

Drago : Tu vas tout de suite m'ôter ce sourire suffisant et complètement niais pour me changer CA presto ! C'est clair !

KKK : NAN ! PAS ENVIE !

Drago : Karen V.T.C (dsl mé jve pas kon connaisse tous mes prénoms ) tu vas immédiatement, autrement dit dans la seconde qui suit, me faire une POV convenable ! J'ajoute et je précise quelque chose qui ME ressemble et pas un truc informe et totalement dénué de sens comme ce ramassis de bêtises tout droit sorti de ton misérable petit cerveau ramolli, complètement étriqué, atrophié, et aussi vide que peut l'être un petit pois avarié depuis une décennie et frisant l'apoplexie!

Je me permets d'ailleurs de revendiquer et bien plus de m'allouer de mon titre de Prince de Serpentard et du nom plus que prestigieux et auguste de la famille Malfoy, qui se trouve être le mien, et qui par conséquent ne peut vraisemblablement pas être traîné dans la boue de la sorte et encore moins par une fanficeuse à l'esprit dérangé et qui à son âge ne trouve visiblement rien de mieux que d'inventer ce genre de récit minables et humiliant sur ma magnifique et incomparable personne ! Une fanficeuse qui de surcroît prétend avoir un degré de créativité supérieur à la norme ce dont je m'agrée de douter fortement et le mot est faible quant au contenu des récits plus qu'invraisemblable qu'elle écrit et ose montrer au grand public, ce qui me renforce dans l'idée de croire qu'elle ne connaît aucune règle de bienséance ou de morale ! Une fanficeuse qui en outre me convainc de s'être égarée dans une phase sublimatoire et qui ainsi ne peut absolument pas contrôler les effluves plus que malsaines et grossières qui semble irriguer de manière perpétuelle l'administration générale de son anatomie ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

KKK : O.o... Euh... tu peux répéter à partir de Karen... ?

Drago : Raaaaahhhhhhhh ! Je suis maudit, mais pourquoi toujours moi !

KKK : Je ne sais pas ? Tu veux une réponse ?

Drago : Je vais la tuer ! Je vais la tuer ! Je vais la tuer !

KKK, qui n'a absolument rien compris à l'histoire : XDDD Morte de rire

Bon, là je redeviens sérieuse je suis vraiment désolée... J'ai honte de moi... C'est probablement la plus mauvaise fic que j'ai écrite sur HP Et contrairement à ce que l'on peut penser NON ce n'est PAS une SONGFIC

Alors s'il vous plaît ne me frappez pas... beuh...

Au fait quelqu'un à compris quelque chose au baragouinage de Drago ?

Je suppose que là ce n'était pas mais alors pas OOC n'est-ce pas ?

En tout cas, appréciée ou détestée ou carrément vomie, une review sur cette fic ne serait pas malvenue


End file.
